


Return To Sender

by lalaluma



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Everyone is a teen so miss me with the shallura discourse, I put a bunch of my favorite tropes together for this, M/M, also i stole the villain from Xiaolin Showdown, it's very self indulgent, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: Lance can't seem to get along with Keith for more than two minutes, so naturally, when fighting the latest villain to terrorize the city, they get trapped together.





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm old so maybe you youngins don't remember the "trapped in a box" troupe but back in my day there was always at least one.  
> Casting is as such:  
> Lance: BB Keith: Raven Allura: Starfire Pidge: Robin Hunk: Terra Shiro: Cyborg

Lance was pretty sure he was incapable of making a good impression on Keith. He tried, honest! But what they say about first impressions being everything seemed to be doubly true for Keith, and Lance's was...well, honestly, absolutely terrible. He hadn't meant to laugh, but seriously, this edgy, stunning beyond reason guy floats down, mullet flapping in the wind, and tells you he goes by 'Raven’ and you're supposed to stay stone faced? Lance couldn't.

 

“Like 'Beast Boy’ is any better!” Keith spat, face red as he touched down in the circle of teens who would end up forming their own crime fighting group. The guy who had called himself Cyborg finally pulled his attention from Starfire.

 

“Hey, my name is straight forward: I'm a boy who transforms into beasts. What about you screams 'Raven', Edgar Allen Poe?”

 

Keith held out his cape and gestured to his costume with an incredulous noise. Lance scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, even if he did enjoy how long Keith’s legs looked in those shorts. Shiro began to walk towards them, hands raised in an attempt to settle them. “Woah, wait, guys--”

 

“Whatever! You’re just a cheap Nightcrawler knock off!”

 

Lance gasped, scandalized, his short blue fur standing on end. “Nightcrawler and I have completely different powers!”

 

Keith mimicked his earlier scoff and dismissive hand wave, Lance growled.

 

“Okay, enough!” Shiro’s voice rang out authoritatively, cutting off both boys. The rest of the group stopped all chatter and gave Cyborg their full attention. “I have a proposition, but I need you to work together for it.” 

 

Lance never quite recovered from that. Anytime he made up any ground with Keith he lost it just as quickly. It was like taking two steps forward and then being roughly shoved back onto his ass, and every time Keith’s glare got more intense. It was frustrating for both of them and got to the point where they avoided being alone together.

 

Then there was the fucking mime.

 

The guy was wreaking havoc, causing car crashes with invisible walls, trapping the police, robbing banks with weapons made of thin air. The city was a mess, and desperate enough to call on the Titans. 

 

Unfortunately, on top of being annoying because he was a mime, he was also frustratingly good at the divide-and-conquer strategy. Which is why Lance and Keith were currently trapped together in a tiny box, just barely big enough for the two of them, staring up at the mime as he mimicked laughter.

 

“Great,” Keith said through gritted teeth, shifting and accidentally(?) elbowing Lance in the nose. The mime blew a raspberry at them and skipped off to torment the other Titans. “This is exactly how I like to spend my Saturdays, cramped in a box with dog breath.”

 

“Sorry your highness, let me ease your pain,” Lance rolled his eyes and intentionally kneed Keith in the side before shifting into a cat. Even in this small of a form there was no way of avoiding contact with the other teen, the only way to really avoid it would be to shift into a mouse which a) kind of hurt after a while and b) couldn’t speak loud enough to annoy Keith, so that was out. “Oh wait, I’ve only eased my pain. How silly of me.”

 

Keith growled and shoved Lance’s small cat form against the box.

 

“Dude! Uncool! You could like, break my ribs or something,” Beast Boy whined.

 

“I’m not pushing you that hard you big baby,” Raven sneered unapologetically, but stopped shoving anyway. They both pouted in silence for about ten minutes, when Lance finally spoke up.

 

“So, uh, any plans on how to get out of here?”

 

“Oh, yeah, totally.”

 

“Dude,” Lance replied excitedly, tail perking up. “I knew you were smart, lay it on me.”

 

“We play the quiet game until someone comes and lets us out.”

 

“That’s the worst idea ever and I take back my compliment,” Lance pouts, turning around to sit with his back to Keith, who seemed to be trying and failing to get as far away from him as possible. Which really wasn’t that far, so Lance didn’t get what he was trying to achieve. Their closeness did give him an idea though. “So I have a real plan.”

 

Raven scoffed. “I’m sure you do.”

 

“Step one is shut up,” Lance hissed. “Step two is we overfill the volume of the box, which will break it.”

 

“That is--” Keith starts, voice angry and full of venom, then he quiets to a more contemplative tone. “That’s...actually not a bad idea.”

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Keith, who just shoved it back in his mouth. “See? I have good ideas sometimes. Now I’m going to turn into a giant octopus so that I’m squishy and won’t crush you to death.”

  
“Wait--”

 

“Okay, go,” Lance declares and morphs into a large octopus. If things were close before, they were airtight now. At least three of Lance’s limbs were over Keith’s body, one brushing against impossibly smooth legs. Did Keith shave? Huh. Not that there was anything wrong with shaving, he just didn’t expect Keith to. “I didn’t know you shaved your legs,” he blurted out, voice slightly distorted from this forms mouth.

 

Raven blushed furiously. “I thought step one was shut up?”

 

Beast Boy lifted two of his limbs in a shrug, then moved to push at the walls with all his might, which was quite a lot in this form. Keith was clearly uncomfortable, but Lance swore he felt the walls give a little and doubled his efforts. He shoved and shoved until he was too exhausted to keep up his animal form, and had to shift back.

 

“Well, that was a failure,” Raven crossed his arms and thudded his back against the solid air that made up their prison. 

 

“You’re a failure,” Lance panted out. If he had one regret about his human body, it was that it didn’t sweat. Not the way people do, anyway. It was more like how dogs and cats cooled off than anything. He could shift to have smooth, blue skin that was like a normal humans, but maintaining that took a level concentration and energy he just didn’t have. “At least I came up with a real plan.”

 

Keith scrunched up his nose and turned his head away from Lance’s, waving a fingerless gloved hand in front of his face. “Yeah, a plan that failed spectacularly, because you’re an idiot.”

 

Throwing his hands up only to have them collide with the roof of the box, Beast Boy cursed. “At least I  _ had _ a real plan!”

 

Keith whipped his head back towards Lace so fast his hair nearly smacked Lance in the face. “Waiting for help  _ is _ a real plan, asshole!” He shoved Beast Boy, who landed on his ass...in Keith’s lap. Both had been fighting too much to realize than when Lance shifted back he was practically straddling Raven’s midriff. And if he wasn’t before, he certainly was now.

 

Beast Boy growled and lunged forward, grabbing Raven by the chin and slamming him up against the invisible wall of the box so he had no choice but to look at Lance. “What is your problem?” He snarled, crowding up in Keith’s space and making himself bigger and more aggressive looking. Well, as much as he could in the limited space he had to work with. “Why are you always such a dick? Why can’t you just relax and be decent for like, ten seconds?”

 

“Why can’t you just--I don’t have to--” Something in Keith seemed to snap, and for a moment Lance was horrified thinking he made him cry or something. “Fuck!” Keith exclaimed and grabbed Lance by the hair, his actual hair, not the short fur covering his body, and  _ pulled _ him forward.

 

Lance would forever deny the squeak of fear he left out at being forced further into Keith’s personal space, and also the contented hum he made after adjusting to the feeling of kissing the other teen. His hold on Keith’s chin loosened and his hands traveled down to grip at the black leotard Raven wore. Keith shifted his knees to bring Lance closer, arms looped around his waist. He regretted not having a recorder on hand to capture the small moan Lance let slip when he licked into his mouth.

 

The only warning there was was a slight breeze, and then suddenly the box they were in tipped forward and sent them tumbling out. Lance at least had the decency to look embarrassed staring up at their friends. Hunk and Pidge looked like they might bust out laughing, Allura looked bored, and Shiro looked like he might scold them, his foot on the invisible box they had been trapped in.

 

“How did you..?” Lance questioned, clearing his throat to try and disperse some of his humiliation, but that only broke Pidge into actually laughing.

 

“You just had to imagine there was a door,” Starfire commented, tucking some of her long white hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh,” Beast Boy squawked. 

 

“Huh,” Keith looked excessively smug. “So I guess waiting for help  _ was _ a real plan.”

 

Lance shoved him, and Keith pinned him, pushing his face into the dirt before Shiro literally lifted him up off of Lance by the scruff like a misbehaving kitten. “C’mon, boys, play nice. We all know you can now.”

 

Hunk couldn’t stop himself from joining Pidge in laughing at them, and Lance was sure he would die of embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update The Good Ol' College Try this week I just had to get this out first.
> 
> I may write more for this AU, but I want to re-watch the series first.


End file.
